Johann Strauss/Quotes
A list of Notable Quotes spoken by Johann Strauss. Quake IV Interacting *''"A man like Kane could get us all killed."'' *''"Corporal, I am refusing to repair this power transfer, until I am assigned additional protection."'' *''"But I am in mortal danger, this place is full with Strogg."'' *''"Ah... hello Corporal Kane is good to finally meet you."'' *''"I am private Johann Strauss, you have no doubt heard of me."'' *''"Which mean we're 'Death'."'' *''"The Nexus sounds interesting, to be able to process the thoughts of billion troops around the planet requires technology that is many generations beyond us."'' *''"Agreed, Singer go to containment door 12. I'm running a test."'' *''"I am not control of this containment door. We can't reach the control turn off the laser-fence. The security door is locked I cannot open it from here."'' *''"I will be locking the door behind you."'' *''"To continue, you must find the console that manual the door sub entrance two."'' *''"Very good, now activating the door."'' *''"Ah... much better very good."'' *''"Exactly how far behind enemy lines are we?"'' *''"What do you mean by that?"'' *''"You mean, it could take several minutes before we could receiving any backup?"'' *''"I had recommanded that I had a party to investigate this building before the convoy's arrive, but, of course, my request was ignored. Admittedly, an exploration of this facility would have kept the war going on for another day or two but imagine how this technology would benefit mankind"'' (unused ingame) *''"Ah very good, this is the control room."'' *''"Well, I have unlocked the passage."'' *''"Negative, remain where you are."'' *''"I apologize, if they open the hatchway, they will be subject to supercooled air. Their lungs would have been frozen in a matter of seconds."'' *''"I must find the temperature control from there, I should be able to make the atmosphere a little less hostile."'' *''"You assigned me only one guard? Must I die to show how valuable I am?"'' *''"Never mind. This way Corporal Kane."'' *''"Be extremely cautious Corporal, we do not want to attract that Harvester's attention."'' *''"Ah yes, precisly what I have been looking for. Give me a moment."'' *''"Well done Kane, I have almost finished my work here. Done!"'' *''"Lieutenant Voss, I must remain here and maintain the temperature control or the area will return to frigid state." *"But I need protection, Lieutenant."'' *''"Lieutenant Voss. This is Strauss. What has happened? I cannot open the door. Please, I need help Lieutenant." *"Yes sir!"'' *''"Yeah, but it mean, I have to directly to the Tetranode."'' *''"If my memory of the binding schematic was correct, Kane will take the crawlway out. Then I will meet him in the outer grate."'' *''"Corporal Kane, this is Strauss. I am in great danger. Rendezvous with me immediately!"'' *''"Corporal Kane, you should be arrived in long time ago. But we will speak of this later."'' *''"That is the Tetranode... destroying it is the primary objective. The entire facility is set around this room. We need to find the power plant. Lead the way."'' *''"There now, I will raise the power plant output that will cause a huge buildup."'' *''"Let us return to the Tetranode from there, we must find the way to disable the emergency shut off container. If we don't disable it. It will detect the heat buildup and deactivate all system."'' *''"Ah... the emergency shut off contain. So far, you have done well Corporal Kane. Your final task should be to shut down the cooling pump. This will cause a heat meltdown to this facility."'' *''"There should be a console in the center of the room, Corporal Kane; activate it and the cooling pump will shutdown in a matter of seconds, making this entire facility useless to the Strogg."'' *''"Ah... excellent, Corporal Kane, the Tetranode will soon be destroyed. The Nexus will become inoperative."'' *''"Corporal Kane, this is Strauss, I have detected a tremendously large lifeform in your viscinity. You must get out of there. Quickly!"'' *''"Kane, it can't be... it's the Makron!"'' *''"Get out of there, Kane! Get out!"'' *''"Who's there?"'' (unused inngame) *''"And that will be where Corporal Kane come in."'' *''"Hacking the Strogg network won't be easy task, but with the proper equipment it can be done."'' *''"Didn't I tell you, brute force will not be the key to winning the war as it is needed to slowly processing. Where patience come about."'' *''"Greeting Corporal Rhodes, you must locate the security interfaces. There is one at the top of the reach tower must be disable access to the core. But, be careful, only Corporal Kane can access them." *"Well done corporal Kane, the core security interface of storage is disabled. Corporal Rhodes, you should remain there and guard the console. In case, the Strogg try attempted to reactivate. Corporal Kane, locate the tram to the data processing tower. There you have to deactivate the security station at the top. Strauss out!"'' *''"Greeting, this is Strauss, I have finally able to hack in to Nexus. Soon, I will be realistic to know about the tower, you're in."'' *''"The launch machine in the area just there enter are data pod. They're moving from the invasion networking tower to the storage tower. This is a very vital area to the Strogg, so expecting to meet strong resistances."'' *''"There are information relay, but there appear to be out of the line. Kane should be able to use those consule to correct this problem."'' *''"The data stream you see will activate once it travel to another, the stream will lead you to the top floor of processing tower."'' *''"There is nothing, I can do in that section, Kane will have to find the solution."'' *''"The core security interlock of the Processing Tower is now deactivated. Well done, Corporal Kane, Slidjonovitch. I will ask you to remain there and not allow a Strogg to reset the console."'' *''"Kane, you now taking the Tram to the Data Networking Tower, I meet you there. Strauss out."'' *''"Corporal Kane, I am very busy, but I will make this brief."'' *''"This is the time, you must deactivate the core security interface. Once you have completed that, you will be taken the teleport into the core, that you must destroy the Nexus."'' *''"For the moment cause to yourself. Getting to the top of this tower. I will step you through the rest of this mission as you go."'' *''"Corporal Kane, I have by passed security lock, take the door that is now opening."'' *''"Kane. Use the teleport around you now. It will take you to the floor to the rooftop. There you will access to the security station."'' *''"Ah... the Kane security station is now finally deactivated. I won't bother why you took it so long. But quickly, make it to the core."'' *''"Perhaps, he should listen for the meaning not try to play the hero."'' *''"That will probably a mistaken."'' *''"Kane, ignore the unfortunate lying down on the ground. Cause of your Strogg logical. You will be able to use teleporter. Go now, It is the only way to the core that housed the Nexus."'' *''"Corporal Kane can you heard me? Hopefully, the shield crouch won't block my signal."'' *''"Remember, locate the communcation setup that will disable the Strogg communcation."'' *''"I must admit to being envious of you Corporal Kane, the technology you're witnessing must be truly spectacular." '' *''"You're about to enter the room that houses Nexus Corporal Kane. Watch yourself, not doubt will be heavily guarded."'' *''"You did it Kane, you're now dis-psychic the Makron annihilated isolate process to battle on Nexus. One more thing that are standing. Destroy it and will disabled."'' *''"An Adm-rial Job. Corporal." '' *''"Kane did another good job executing my plan."'' Friendly Fire *''"Don't shoot at me as I were a Strogg."'' *''"Make sure you shooting at the Strogg."'' *''"What are you trying to prove?"'' *''"Don't pull that trigger, while I in your sight."'' *''"Don't you know, where you shot at?"'' When Engaging Strogg *''"I am not frighting for you Stroggs."'' *''"You're pitiful!"'' *''"I will DEFEAT YOU!"'' When Strogg is dead *''"He looks quite dead...."'' *''"Ha ha ha ha!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Quake IV quotes